Marry You
by Myinahla
Summary: Drago Malefoy, l'Ancien Prince des Serpentards, a une demande très spéciale à faire à celle qu'il aime.


**Marry You**

Il s'était enfin décidé. Enfin !  
Depuis le temps qu'il attendait … Il pensait que ce serait le moment ou jamais… Elle ne s'y attendait peut-être pas ? Si ?

Il se pressait à la sortie de son travail, sa longue robe d'avocat volant autour de lui. Il saluait d'un mouvement de tête ses collègues et entra en quatrième vitesse dans l'ascenseur. Il semblait plus lent que d'habitude, à ses yeux. Vraiment, n'allait-il pas plus vite d'habitude ? Il regardait partout autour de lui, le décor qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Une note de Service vola près de son oreille et il eut un air irrité sur le visage. Bon sang, le temps ne passait-il vraiment pas ?

Un bip sonore retentit dans l'habitacle et il n'eut jamais été aussi content de voir le hall du ministère de la Magie apparaître sous ses yeux. Il se pressa vers une des cheminées et il disparut dans une grande flamme verte.

Il réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, dans une ruelle sombre et étroite. Il se fraya un chemin entre les différentes ordures qui traînaient au sol et arriva vers un endroit plus éclairé : Le Chemin de Traverse.

Il vit des tas de couples se donner la main et il s'arrêta chez le premier fleuriste qu'il trouva. Il savait qu'elle aimait les fleurs, alors il se décida pour la plus belle composition florale en boutique. Certes, ça allait lui coûter une fortune, mais au fond, son beau sourire n'a pas de prix !

Il remercia la fleuriste et sortit en vitesse, ses achats étaient loin d'être finis. Il se rendait à présent vers une autre boutique, un peu moins fréquentée à cette heure. Il arriva en courant et apparemment, c'était tout juste.

**- BLAISE !**

Le dénommé Blaise se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec son meilleur ami.

**- Drago ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

Drago se tint les côtes d'avoir tant couru.

**- Ca y est !**

Les yeux de son ami s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes.

**- Tu t'es enfin décidé ?**

Il hocha la tête. Un sourire illumina leur visage.

**- Il était temps, mon vieux. Allez, viens !**

Il rouvrit sa boutique exprès pour lui et laissa son ami choisir. Ils y passèrent un bon quart d'heure puis Drago paya son ami.

**- Désolé de t'avoir retardé pour aller rejoindre Pansy.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, quand elle saura la raison de mon retard, elle va plus me sauter au cou qu'autre chose.**

Ils se sourirent et Drago transplana à nouveau. D'accord, elle allait râler, mais au fond, il adorait ça quand elle râlait. Là, il avait vraiment la sensation d'exister à ses yeux… Comme à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur lui, ses yeux le regardaient avec le plus beau des sentiments exprimés dedans.

Ou encore lorsqu'il se réveillait et qu'elle était là, à ses côtés, encore endormie. Lorsque le soleil éclairait doucement son visage, elle était la plus belle. Il était ébahi à quel point elle pouvait être belle… Et à quel point il avait pu être con de ne pas l'avoir vu auparavant…

_FLASHBACK : _

_- **Laisse-moi tranquille, maintenant ! Tu n'es qu'un Malefoy. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est l'amour ! **_

_Il l'avait retenue par le bras et l'avait forcé à le regarder droit dans les yeux. _

**_- Alors apprend-moi. _**

_Elle le regardait avec son habituel regard de défiance. _

**_- Pourquoi je ferai ça ? _**

**_- Parce que tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance… _**

**_- Dans ton cas, ce n'est pas une seconde chance… _**

**_- S'il te plait … _**

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Il le savait déjà à l'époque, sa réponse allait marquer un tournant dans sa vie. Un vrai tournant, dans le bon sens, comme il l'avait espéré. Il s'était senti revivre grâce à elle. C'était comme si une seconde chance sur cette planète lui avait été accordée et il comptait bien maintenir cette chance à ses côtés.

Il était arrivé dans un grand jardin un peu en dehors de Londres. Il se fraya un chemin entre les différents arbres et les différents parterres de fleurs. Il sourit en se disant que ses fleurs allaient pouvoir trouver une seconde vie dans ces parterres. Il arriva vers la porte et entra dans la demeure de style gothique. Il fut accueilli par une femme qui avait la soixantaine.

**- Te voila enfin !**

**- Désolé, maman. Un contretemps.**

**- J'espère qu'il vaut le coup ?**

**- Tu ne seras vraiment pas déçue.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

Il lui fit un grand sourire et elle le prit dans ses bras.

**- Enfin tu vas devenir un homme. Ho par Merlin ! Je suis si heureuse !**

**- Croise les doigts pour qu'elle dise oui.**

Il semblait tellement nerveux que Madame Malefoy le prit dans ses bras.

**- Fonce ! Ne perds plus une seconde !**

Il se retira de l'étreinte de sa mère et se dirigea vers deux grandes portes en chêne massif. Il l'ouvrit et aussitôt, son regard se posa sur une silhouette assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. La personne leva les yeux et son regard croisa le sien. Elle.

FLASHBACK 

_**- Et si je te donne cette chance, qu'est ce que j'ai à y gagner ? **_

**_- La vraie question est, qu'est ce que tu as à y perdre ? _**

_Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux. _

**_- J'ai tellement à perdre avec toi. _**

**_- Comme ? _**

**_- Ma sainteté d'esprit. _**

_Il eut un sourire. _

**_- Tu m'as déjà fait perdre la mienne, tu sais. _**

_Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle, son bras glissant de son poignet à son coude. _

**_- Malefoy, je … _**

**_- Je sais, je ne suis qu'un connard. Mais je veux changer. _**

_Il releva sa manche et montra sa marque. _

**_- Je ne veux plus être vu comme une personne ayant la marque. _**

**_- Pourtant, c'est ce que tu es. _**

**_- Je ne suis pas comme eux. _**

**_- Tu n'as pas tué ? _**

_Il resta silencieux. _

_-** J'ai tué aussi.** Dit-elle. **Mais pas pour le même camp. **_

_Elle se libéra doucement de son emprise et lui tourna le dos. _

**_- Qu'est ce qui me fait dire que tu ne seras pas toujours ce connard, ce lâche… _**

_Il avait posé sa main sur sa bouche. _

**_- Parce que je veux être meilleur. _**

**_- Pourquoi maintenant ? _**

**_- Parce que maintenant, j'ai une bonne raison de vivre. _**

**_- Laquelle ? _**

**_- Je suis amoureux de toi. _**

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Elle ne prononça pas un mot pendant un moment, se contentant de le regarder d'un air amusée. Puis elle se décida.

**- Tu es en retard, tu le sais, ça ?**

**- Je suis désolé.**

Son regard pétillait de malice. Elle ne bougea pas de là où elle était. Il avait le souffle coupé. Oui, elle était la plus belle. Elle posa le livre qu'elle tenait en main quelques instants plus tard, ces grands yeux couleur chocolat toujours ancrés dans les siens.

**- Un « Je suis désolé » va t'il changer quelque chose ?**

**- Non.**

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage aux traits si doux. Il laissa son regard divaguer sur ce visage qui enchantait ses plus beaux rêves.

**- Un procès de gagné ?**

**- Oui.**

**- C'est très bien.**

Il la suivait des yeux alors qu'elle se levait et qu'elle allait remettre son livre dans la grande bibliothèque. Il était comme hypnotisé.

**- Tu es au courant que je ne compterai pas « Je suis désolé » comme une excuse recevable pour ton retard, Drago.**

**- Comment me rattraper ?**

**- Surprend-moi…**

Il la vit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et glisser le livre entre deux autres ouvrages d'une taille tout aussi impressionnante. Comment une femme de si petit gabarit pouvait elle cacher en elle une telle force de caractère ?

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il la vit s'approcher de l'antre de la cheminé d'où un doux feu brûlait encore. Elle ajouta une nouvelle buche dans le feu et retourna près de son appui de fenêtre. La pluie coulait le long de la vitre à présent.

**- Te surprendre ?**

Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

**- Exactement ça.**

Il s'avança vers elle et lui tendit le bouquet. Il vit son regard s'illuminer à la vue des fleurs.

**- Elles sont sublimes ! Je vais les mettre dans un vase.**

Elle se leva à nouveau et se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte, cependant, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue auparavant et lui murmura.

**- Mais tu n'es pas pardonné pour autant.**

Elle partit en sautillant vers la cuisine, telle une petite fille, ses longs cheveux châtains dansaient sur ses épaules. Ca lui rappelait cette époque où il l'épiait juste dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un sourire naître sur son visage.

_FLASHBACK_

_Il était là, tapi dans l'ombre à observer une jeune fille lire un livre sous l'arbre le plus proche du lac. Il ne bougeait pas et était là depuis environ une heure lorsqu'il entendit les branches à côté de lui craquer et sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. _

**_- Tu sais qu'épier les gens, c'est vraiment pas ce qu'il y'a de plus sain ? _**

**_- Blaise ! _**

_Il se redressa et tenta de reprendre un peu de contrôle sur lui-même. Il reçut une claque à l'arrière du crâne. _

**_- C'était pour quoi ? _**

**_- Pour tenter de mettre ton masque disant « Bonjour, je suis Malefoy, l'abruti du coin ». _**

**_- Quoi ? _**

**_- Tu l'aimes ? _**

**_- Moi ? Non … AIE !_**

_Il avait recommencé, avec un peu plus de force. Drago subissait le regard noir de son meilleur ami. _

**_- Je t'ai dit de ne pas jouer ce jeu-là avec moi. _**

**_- Alors pourquoi me poser une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse ? _**

**_- Parce que ça sonnera toujours plus vrai si ça sortait vraiment de ta bouche. _**

_Il soupira. Qui mieux que son meilleur ami pouvait lire en lui comme on lit un livre. _

**_- C'est ridicule. _**

**_- Qu'est ce qui est ridicule ? _**

_**- Cette situation.** Précisa Drago._

**_- C'est vrai qu'être planqué derrière un arbre à épier la fille que tu aimes, c'est vraiment pathétique. Quoi ? _**

**_- J'ai jamais dit que je l'aimais. _**

**_- Tu n'as jamais dit que tu ne l'aimais pas non plus ! _**

_Drago soupira. _

**_- Touché. Coulé. _**

**_- Alors, tu comptes faire quoi ? _**

**_- Rien … AIE ! Tu es bien violent aujourd'hui !_**

**_- Tu es bien stupide aujourd'hui. Reprenons, veux-tu ? _**

_Le Prince des Serpentards regarda à nouveau l'arbre où à présent, la jeune fille épiée n'était plus seule mais assise en compagnie de sa meilleure amie. Elle souriait alors que son amie lui racontait quelque chose avec beaucoup de vivacité. _

**_- Je n'aurais jamais ma chance. _**

**_- Pourquoi ? _**

**_- Tu es bête ou tu le fais exprès ? _**

**_- Je ne vois simplement pas ce qui t'en empêche…_**

**_- La guerre, Voldemort… _**

_Son meilleur ami resta silencieux à ses côtés. _

**_- Fais-moi une promesse, Drago. _**

**_- Laquelle ? _**

**_- Si on en sort vivant de cette guerre, et dans le bon camp, j'espère, va la voir et dis lui. _**

_Il haussa les épaules. _

**_- Je n'ai rien à perdre, n'est ce pas ? _**

_Blaise lui sourit et ensemble, ils retournèrent au château. La dernière chose qu'il vit d'elle avant cette guerre, ce fut cette jeune fille en train d'observer des fleurs magiques et de les arroser. _

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

Il regardait par la fenêtre, plongé dans ses souvenirs quand il sentit deux bras frêles s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

**- Dray…**

Il ferma les yeux. Cela semblait comme une douce symphonie à ses oreilles.

**- Oui ?**

**- Merci pour les fleurs.**

Il sentit un sourire envahir son visage.

**- Je suis déçu de quelque chose.**

**- Ah oui ?**

Il se retourna et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

**- Elles ne sont pas aussi belles que toi.**

Il prit un malin plaisir à voir les yeux de la jeune femme pétiller plus fort et son visage s'empourprer. Rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux.

- **La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part, mon très cher Monsieur Malefoy.**

**- Mais je ne cherche pas à m'en aller, tu sais.**

**- Ah non ?**

**- Pour rien au monde.**

Il posa sa tête sur celle de la jeune femme et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux en bataille. Toujours aussi indomptable… Tout comme leur propriétaire.

**- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.**

Elle s'écarta de lui. Il la porta et la déposa gentiment sur le rebord de la fenêtre. L'ambiance semblait tamisée et tout paraissait soudain plus romantique.

**- Voila. Ca fait trois ans que nous sommes ensemble. Trois ans que tu fais de moi un autre homme. Un autre moi, en mieux.**

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Un sourire timide.

**- Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour, je tomberais tellement fou amoureux de toi que je fouillerais la Terre entière pour te retrouver. Parce que maintenant, je ne m'imagine plus vivre une seule seconde loin de toi.**

Il s'accroupit, posa un genou au sol.

**- Parce que je suis devenu un homme meilleur. Tu m'as sorti de l'horreur dans laquelle j'étais plongée et tu m'as montré un monde bien plus coloré. Tu m'as montré qu'être un sorcier, ce n'était pas grand-chose de plus qu'être un moldu. La seule différence, c'est que nous avons plus le pouvoir de faire changer les choses. Et je veux les faire changer. Mais pas sans toi à mes côtés.**

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

-** Parce qu'avant toi, je n'étais rien. Parce qu'après toi, je ne serais plus rien.**

_FLASHBACK _

_-** Tu… Tu ne peux pas ! **_

**_- Je ne peux pas quoi ? _**

**_- Tu ne peux pas … être amoureux de moi. _**

**_- Et pourquoi ? _**

**_- Parce que nous deux, c'est pas possible. _**

_Drago sentit son cœur chavirer. _

_- **Parce que tu aimes Ron ?**_

**_- Ron ? Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire là ? _**

**_- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu les échanges de regard ? _**

**_- Pardon ? _**

**_- Votre complicité est … _**

**_- Rien de plus que celle qui unit une personne et son meilleur ami. En plus, Luna lui convient tellement mieux que moi. _**

**_- Alors pourquoi tu ne me conviendrais pas ?_**

**_- Parce que je suis ton opposée. Parce que tu appartiens au monde de Voldemort. _**

**_- Je n'y appartiens plus. _**

**_- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu as changé ? _**

**_- Tu ne me laisses pas te le prouver ! _**

_Elle le fixait droit dans les yeux. _

**_- Pourquoi soudainement, après toutes ses années à m'insulter, à m'abaisser plus bas que terre, tu te serais réveillé un beau matin en te disant : « Tiens, aujourd'hui, je vais tomber amoureux de la première personne qui croisera mon regard. » et comme par magie, c'est tombé sur moi ? Excuse-moi, mais c'est tout bonnement ridicule. _**

_Il s'approcha encore un peu d'elle et voyant qu'elle ne reculait pas, il laissa sa main glisser dans celle de la jolie jeune fille. _

**_- Ce n'est pas arrivé du jour au lendemain. Ca fait un moment que je le sais. _**

**_- Alors pourquoi ? _**

**_- Parce que je suis con. Con et amoureux. Pas vraiment un bon mélange. _**

_Elle soupira. _

_-** Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? **_

**_- Une chance de te prouver que ce que je dis est vrai. Une simple chance. Si tu n'es pas satisfaite, tu peux partir. Je ne te retiendrai pas._**

_La main du Prince des Serpentards caressa doucement la joue de la fille dont il était amoureux._

**_- Voldemort n'est plus. Je veux être quelqu'un de mieux. Aide-moi. _**

**_- Je … _**

**_- Il n'y a plus deux camps. Il n'y en a plus qu'un. Et des blessures du passé. Laisse-moi tenter de les soigner. Je ne te demande pas de tout laisser tomber pour moi. Je te demande juste de bien vouloir m'accepter. S'il te plait … _**

_Il tomba à genoux devant elle. Là, il vit une dizaine de personnes ouvrir la bouche et la refermer. Drago Malefoy était à genou devant une fille, et pas n'importe laquelle … _

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

**- Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir connaître tout ça. Le bonheur, l'amour. Tu as été ma bouée de secours au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin. Tu m'as sauvé.**

Elle l'observait attentivement et elle sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

-** Il y'a trois ans, je t'ai demandé de me sauver. Aujourd'hui, je te demande autre chose.**

Il sortit l'écrin de sa poche et l'ouvrit devant les yeux de la jeune fille.

**- Sauve-moi à nouveau du monde extérieur qui me murmure qu'un jour, je pourrais te perdre et épouse-moi.**

La jeune femme semblait proche de l'évanouissement. Son visage changea de couleur une bonne dizaine de fois avant de se stabiliser. Son regard se noya et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Une deuxième la rejoint assez rapidement.

Le cœur de l'ancien Prince des Serpentards battait à tout rompre. Il se sentait vulnérable, rempli du doute. Et si elle refusait ? Il avait tellement eu de mal à l'avoir à ses côtés qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de la perdre.

FLASHBACK

_Elle l'observait sans savoir que dire. _

_-** Tu peux avoir qui tu veux, alors pourquoi moi ? **_

**_- Parce que tu es la seule qui m'es inaccessible. _**

**_- Pourquoi ? _**

**_- Tu es trop proche d'une perfection que je ne pourrais atteindre. _**

_Il avait la tête baissé et attendait sa réponse. _

_Et là, son cœur loupa des battements. Il sentit une main douce se poser sur son menton, le forçant à lever la tête. Il croisa ce regard qu'il adorait tant. _

**_- Relève-toi. _**

_Elle lui saisit doucement le bras et l'aida à se relever. _

**_- Une seule chance. Pas d'autre. On s'est bien compris ? _**

_Il mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Puis il réalisa. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il pensait qu'il allait percer sa cage thoracique et juste, exploser en mille morceaux à la manière d'un feu d'artifice. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Le monde aurait pu arrêter de tourner qu'il s'en serait moqué. A partir de ce moment, il n'y avait plus qu'elle qui comptait. Et c'était toujours le cas aujourd'hui._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

**- Oui…**

Son cœur cessa de battre. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Un grand sourire illumina son visage baigné de larmes. Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer sur elle-même. C'était décidément l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie.

Quelques mois plus tard, Drago attendait patiemment la femme de sa vie qui allait arriver au pied de l'autel. Bon sang qu'elle était belle ! Il ne pouvait pas la lâcher des yeux.

Dans les premiers rangs, Ginny et Pansy se donnaient la main, pleurant à chaude larmes de joie. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et envoya un signal positif à Blaise qui sourit à Drago.

Il était nerveux. Très nerveux. Mais tout s'effaça quand elle arriva à ses côtés. Sa longue robe blanche complimentait bien ses formes et son joli petit ventre rond. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

**- Monsieur Drago Lucius Malefoy, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mademoiselle Hermione Jeanne Granger ici présente ?**

**- Je le veux.**

**- Mademoiselle Hermione Jeanne Granger, voulez vous prendre pour époux Monsieur Drago Lucius Malefoy ici présent ?**

**- Je le veux.**

L'échange de bague eut lieu et le prêtre annonça enfin ce que Drago attendait depuis si longtemps.

**- Je vous déclare à présent unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.**

Il n'eut pas à se le faire dire deux fois. Il saisit délicatement le visage de sa femme et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

A présent, plus rien ne comptait. A part elle, lui … Et le petit être qui viendrait combler leur vie d'ici peu. Parce qu'elle l'avait sauvé, lui avait apporté une vie tellement plus belle que celle qu'il avait vécu auparavant. Parce que son amour pour elle l'avait sauvé de la noirceur du monde de Voldemort.

Parce que maintenant, il était marié avec Hermione Granger, sa pire ennemie mais aussi la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée dans la vie.

FIN

* * *

_Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce que vous venez de lire ^^' _  
_Franchement, j'avais oublié que je vous avais promis une OS xD _  
_Mais je me suis rappelée à temps et la voila :D _

_Elle est quand même très ... Pathétique xD _  
_Très guimauve, très ... je ne trouve pas d'adjectif d'ailleurs. _

_Excusez moi. _

_Je me rattraperai une prochaine fois ! _  
_En attendant, je vous souhaite une excellente Saint Valentin à tous [Célibataire amoureux de leurs rêves et autres amoureux en tout genre] _

_Bisouxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla_


End file.
